Not alone
by mamya
Summary: For once, Derek isn't there when Penelope needs him the most.
1. Hospital

**Chap.1 Hospital**

***************************************************************************

« Hello? » said a feminine voice through the phone.

"Hem, is Derek there?" Penelope asked with a shaking voice.

"He's busy right now." The woman said.

"Could you please tell him that Penelope called? I need him to pick me up at the Potomac Hospital if that's no disturbance." She trailed.

"I'll see what I can do." The woman said coldly.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm just hurt and Derek is the only one…"

"I understand. I'll tell him. Bye." The woman said hanging up.

Penelope looked at her cell phone. She didn't know Derek was seeing someone. Maybe she had made a mistake calling him. She decided to call again but the phone was disconnected.

She decided to wait; surely he wouldn't let her here.

***************************************************************************

Derek went out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He joined Lynn on the bed.

"Did my cell ring?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, it was your friend Penelope."

"Oh. It's strange she wouldn't call me at this hour. I should call her back." Derek said.

"That's ok; she said that she would call you tomorrow."

"Oh ok;" Derek didn't search further. Penelope and he hadn't been very close these past months; and if she was in some trouble she could call her boyfriend, couldn't she?

"Let's have some fun baby." He said grabbing Lynn by the waist. Lynn smiled widely, knowing that nobody would disturb them as she had disconnected the cell phone.

***************************************************************************

Penelope had been waiting for two hours when a nurse entered the room.

"Ms Garcia, if nobody can come for you, we'll keep you until tomorrow." The nurse said softly.

"No, that's ok. I'll call someone else." Penelope said on the verge of tears.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Penelope tried to call Derek again. She sighed knowing that he wouldn't come for her.

She didn't want to disturb JJ who had her baby or Emily who was spending some time with her mother.

She dialled the only number she could think about.

"Hotchner."

"Sir, it's me Penelope Garcia."

"Garcia? Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you, I just had no one else."

"What is it?"

"I need someone to pick me up at the Potomac hospital."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. If you can come, I'll understand."

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.

***************************************************************************

Penelope looked at him when he entered the room; then she knew that he knew.

"Penelope…"

"Please don't… not now;" she said with a little voice.

"Let's go." He said taking her purse.

Penelope had no clothes other than the scrubs she was wearing so Hotch took of his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thank you so much sir."

"Penelope, it's Hotch."

Penelope smiled lightly. Hotch's eyes darkened with anger when he saw that the smile didn't reach her eyes. He knew that harder times were to come for his tech.


	2. In Aaron's care

**Chap. 2 In Aaron's care **

***************************************************************************

Penelope was staring blankly at the streets while Hotch was driving.

"Sir, you missed my place." She whispered.

"Penelope, you need someone to take care about you… you'll stay with me. I don't think it's safe until they catch him."

"But? I don't want to disturb you."

"You don't disturb me. Maybe you prefer if I call Derek?" he asked.

"No!" she shouted earning a puzzled look from Hotch.

"He's busy… I called him but he didn't come;" she said her voice hardly audible.

Hotch stayed silent but was more than surprised.

Morgan wouldn't have left her deliberately, would he?

"Are you two ok?" he asked carefully.

"I… it's not that… he was with someone. She picked up the phone, I left a message. He was just too busy. That's ok." She said.

Hotch decided to let it a side for the moment.

He finally parked in front of his building and got out of the car.

He opened the door for Penelope and helped her to climb out.

"Are you ok?"

"Just some pains… it will go." She said.

He led her inside the building and they waited for the elevator. Penelope was looking anywhere but at Hotch.

"You don't have to be ashamed Penelope. I'm your boss but a friend too, I hope."

Penelope nodded.

They finally reached his apartment and he invited her to sit in the living room.

He put her purse beside her and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Thank you;" she said accepting the hot mug.

Aaron sat in the armchair and looked at her.

"Do you want to talk?"

Penelope shrugged, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"I still can't believe he would do such a thing! He broke up with me, then when I refused to come back with him, he, he did THAT! How am I supposed to stare at my reflection in a mirror now? Look at me!" she said bitterly.

"Penelope, what he did was sick, insane and degrading; it's not your fault. With time, with time you'll be ok. Your friends will be there."

Penelope smiled weakly;

Hotch sensed her tiredness so he got up.

"I'll arrange the guest room for you."

Penelope nodded silently.

When he came back, she was asleep.

He took her in his arms and put her in the guest room bed.

He put a blanket above her hurt body and looked at her one more time before leaving.


	3. Work

**Chap. 3 Work**

***************************************************************************

Hotch checked one more time at Penelope before heading to work; he was already late but Penelope had a nightmare and he had stayed with her until the pills he had given her took effect. He had left a note telling her to stay at home and to consider his home as her own; he didn't know if he could talk about what happened to the team. He decided to wait until she agreed.

**************************************************************************

They all watched as Hotch hurriedly enter the bullpen; his face was blank from any emotion but they could tell he haven't slept much.

"I'm sorry, meeting in 10 minutes." He said heading to his office.

"That's weird." Emily said.

They were all thinking about the same thing, Hotch was never late.

They shrugged it off and headed towards the conference room.

"Well, for once the case isn't far from here." Hotch thought when JJ talked about it.

"I'll call Garcia." Morgan said.

"Hem; she's not thee. She took some time off."

"Oh, I didn't know." JJ said surprised.

***************************************************************************

Derek closed his cell frustrated.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Garcia didn't answer her cell, or her phone home."

"She's away Morgan." Hotch said.

"When did she take this time off?"

"Morgan, mind your own business." Hotch said snappily. "Garcia has a life of her own."

Derek looked at his boss with anger but restrain himself from answering.

"Fine."

Hotch kept on driving, he then realized that surely Morgan didn't have the message Penelope had left for him. What kind of woman was he involved with this time? He wondered silently.

***************************************************************************

At the end of the day, sensing that he wouldn't come home, Hotch decided to call Penelope.

"hey." She said softly.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you. I'll come back to my place now."

"No way! Stay at home." He said almost loudly earning a puzzled look from his team who was eating not far away.

"You shouldn't leave my place, it can be dangerous. They didn't catch him yet." He whispered.

"I know… I just don't want to be a burden."

"You're not. Listen, we're on a case, I won't be back tonight. You don't mind?"

"No Sir, that's ok. Hem..."

"Did you tell the others?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, but I can if you want me to."

"No! I can't deal with it right now."

"I told them you took some time off. You'll have time to heal."

"Thank you. You better get back to work."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Call me if there's any problem;"

"Ok. Goodnight sir."

"Penelope it's Hotch; and please don't go out."

"Yes dad." She chuckled.

He couldn't help but smile before hanging up.


	4. Healing

Chap. 4 Healing

It took them two more days to solve the case; the team was very suspicious who spent many time at the phone. They were wondering if he had a woman in his life and yet they knew that he wouldn't let his personal life affect his work.

Rossi decided to talk to him o, their way back; he claimed to be alone in the SUV with Hotch.

"What's going on?"

"What?"

"What's going on? You were professional but it's obvious that something's concerning you."

"That's nothing; I'm helping a friend through a hard time, that's all."

"Is it Penelope?"

Aaron glanced at him briefly before answering.

"No, Why?"

"Well, you're concerned; Garcia has a sudden time off, you've been obviously talking with some local police…"

Hotch didn't answer.

"What happened to her?"

"I can' tell you."

"Where is she?"

"Rossi…"

"Hotch, I want to help if I can."

"She's at my place."

"Hotch…"

"It's not what you think. She's not safe at her place; it was the best solution."

"Is she hurt?"

"Dave, I really can't say much. I promised. Just to let you know, she's hurt and Lynch is involved, we just don't know where he is. Now please, I'll ask for your help later."

Rossi nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

***************************************************************************

Hotch found Penelope asleep on the couch when he came back.

He headed to the bathroom and went out 10 minutes later. He put on clean clothes and decided to cook some dinner. When he was done, he approached her and shook her gently.

"Penelope." He called softly.

Penelope jumped suddenly and shouted.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Penelope, it's Hotch, you're safe." He kept saying her.

She broke down once again and he hesitated a second before gathering her in his embrace.

"It will be ok." He said soothingly.

"I know, I just need time to heal."

"I cooked dinner, let's eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You must eat Penelope."

She agreed but hardly ate.

"Sir, I need to come back to my place to pick some clothes. I mean I'm staying here right?"

"Of course, until we catch him."

"Thank you."

"We'll go together tomorrow before I head to work, then I'll drive you back here."

She nodded and smiled.

"How are your bruises?"

"Better."

"Maybe you should start seeing someone."

She nodded silently before grabbing the plates.

"Don't do that, you should rest."

"Sir I'm not the one who came back from a case. You have some rest, I can't sleep…"

Hotch nodded and went into his bedroom; he left his door ajar just on case.


	5. Assault

**Chap. 5 Assault**

* * *

The next morning Hotch was satisfied to see a well rested Garcia in his kitchen.

"Good morning sir." She said cheerfully.

"Hotch, Penelope, it's Hotch. You make me feel like an old man."

"You're far from being old sir… sorry Hotch." She said smiling.

"Why the good mood?"

"I don't know, I slept well."

"No nightmares?" he asked even if he already knew.

She shook her head.

"Well, here is a good breakfast to begin the day."

"Penelope, you know that I hardly eat the morning."

"You'll change this habit, believe me." She said before entering the bathroom.

Hotch shook his head and took a bite of the pancake she had made.

* * *

"Thanks again." Penelope whispered after locking her front door.

"You're welcome."

"I just wish that they will catch him soon. I don't want to intrude in your personal life."

"If I didn't want you at my place, I wouldn't have invited you."

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me." He said with a warning tone.

"Ok. Thank you for not saying anything."

"Penelope, Rossi knows that you're at my place, but he doesn't know what happened exactly."

Penelope nodded.

"Let's go, I will drive you back home."

"That's ok sir. Just call a cab, it will be good."

"Penelope."

"Sir, Hotch; that's ok. Just a cab."

He nodded and called a cab for her; they waited in front of her building.

Penelope climbed on the cab and Hotch handed her the bag with her clean clothes.

"I'll see you later, if we're still in town. Don't forget to lock the door behind you and call me if you need anything."

Penelope nodded and squeezed his hand grateful for his kindness.

Hotch looked at the cab leaving; then he climbed into his SUV unaware of the two men in different cars staring angrily at the dark haired man.

* * *

Penelope entered the apartment and locked the door behind her. She was happy to finally have her laptop with her; it would enable her to keep her mind out of what happened. The bruises were fading away but Kevin had left a trace on her body for life.

She quickly wiped her tears and decided to do a bit of cleaning. Hotch wouldn't be happy but she needed to do it, his place wasn't dirty but he was so caring and kind that she wanted to be helpful.

She did the dishes and took the vacuum cleaner; then the bell rang.

She looked through the peephole but only saw a man whose face was hidden by a baseball cap.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"A delivery for Aaron Hotchner from jack Hotchner."

Penelope smiled, surely jack had wanted to send a surprise to his dad. Hayley was kind to send it.

She opened the door without suspicion and quickly regretted it when Kevin pushed her inside violently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Slut! Why did you lie to the police?"

"Get out of here!"

"You have no right to yell at me; you ruined my life!"

"And what do you think you did by rapping and beating me?"

"I didn't rape you, you wanted it!"

Penelope shook her head in disbelief; she had to do something quickly.

"Kevin, Hotch will be here soon." She tried.

"Don't lie to me. I know that he went to work!" he said walking further into the apartment.

"You'll be in trouble if you do anything."

"I'm already in trouble because of you!" he yelled.

Penelope took some step backwards to reach her purse. Kevin grabbed her and began to chock her.

Penelope had the strength to quick him in the groin. He yelled from the pain and Penelope took her purse and locked the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Hotch quickly drove to work, he greeted his agents and went to his office.

Derek entered not long after him. His co-workers noticed his cold stare and didn't utter a word; Derek knocked at Hotch's door and entered when he was allowed to.

"Morgan."

"Hotch, what were you doing with Garcia, this morning? He asked.

"She needed me for some personal stuff." Hotch said frowning.

"Bullshit! So why did you tell us that she was out of town?"

"This is none of your business Morgan. What were YOU doing in front of her place?"

"I worry about my friend." He almost shouted.

"You don't have to worry, she's ok."

"Oh, are you two having an affair?" Morgan asked with anger.

"Morgan, your walking in dangerous grounds." Hotch warned.

"So you don't deny it." Derek almost spat.

Hotch wanted to answer but his cell phone rang.

"Hotchner."

Derek could hear someone crying at the other end of the phone.

"I'll be right there. Don't worry. Calm down please."

Hotch left quickly without looking at Derek.

He went to Rossi's office and asked him to come with him.

Emily, JJ and Reid stared at the little commotion.

"What happened?" Reid asked curious.

"Hotch and Garcia are sleeping together." Derek said angrily.

"No way." JJ said staring at Emily pale face.


	6. Rescue

**Chap. 6 Rescue**

**Quick update only for you!**

*******************************************************************************

Hotch and Rossi didn't wait for the elevators and flew up the stairs. Hotch noticed one of his neighbours staring.

"I called the police." The old woman said.

"Thanks Mrs Williams. You better come back home." Hotch said with a light smile.

Rossi shot the door open, Hotch entered and quickly looked at the empty room.

Rossi indicated the bathroom, Hotch opened the door and his blood ran cold at what he saw.

Blood, there was blood in the ground.

"Penelope." He shouted panicked.

Rossi left the bathroom and followed the blood trail toward the rooms; in the guest room, he found Penelope in the farthest corner sobbing.

Kevin was on the bed visibly unconscious, a vase near his head.

Rossi checked his pulse, then he walked towards Penelope

"Penelope." He said softly touching her head.

"No!" she cried.

"Penelope you're safe it's us."

Penelope raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"Safe?" she asked with a little voice and Rossi felt anger towards Lynch for whatever he had done to her.

When Hotch entered the room, Penelope stood up and nearly run toward him.

"I'm so sorry, your apartment, I will clean."

"Penelope stop!" Hotch yelled.

"You're safe, it's what mattered. The police just arrived you'll have to tell them what happened.

Penelope nodded.

"I was so afraid…"

"I know." He said gathering her in his arms.

Penelope was attended by a paramedic because of the cut she had on her head. Then she told them how Kevin had faked being a delivery employee. She painfully told them that she had managed to locked the door of the bathroom but he had broke the door and pushed her hard, she had banged her head on the sink. After that he had her body towards the bedroom, carried her on the bed… when he begun stroking her body, she had spotted a vase near the bed and hit his head with it.

Hotch and Rossi were happy to know that she hadn't been raped again.

On their way towards his place, Hotch had revealed the truth to Rossi… he had to.

After the police and Emt's left, Hotch helped Penelope to bed. He then joined Rossi in the living room

"What now?" Rossi asked.

"Lynch is no longer a threat. We'll have to help her to get through that."

Rossi nodded.

"We have another problem, Derek saw us together this morning at her place. He thinks that we're having an affair."

Rossi shook his head.

"What can we do with this hard headed… he's so blind…"

"I can't tell them the truth, Penelope doesn't want to."

"We'll deal with it." Rossi said reassuringly.

* * *

JJ was talking to Emily to comfort her. She knew that there was no way that Hotch and Garcia could be involved. First there was Kevin and Secondly, Em…

A knock interrupted her thought.

"Lunchtime girls.» Reid said opening the door.

"Where's Morgan?" JJ asked.

"Engrossed in some files. He said he had no appetite. Let's go."

"Hem, you go I have some thing to do" Emily said getting up.

"Em?"

"That's ok JJ." Emily said smiling.

* * *

"Penelope we have to go now. You'll ok."

"Yes sir… Hotch. Thanks."

"Don't go anywhere until I come back. I will have Rossi with me if that's ok."

She nodded and closed her eyes sleepily.

* * *

After noticing that her place was empty, Emily drove o Hotch place, she was determined to know what was going on. She easily reached the floor and knocked at the door.

Penelope's eyes opened when she hared the knock. She sighed and sat up. She grabbed her robe and heavily walked to the door.

She was surprised to see Emily through the peephole.

She quickly opened the door.

"Emily what are you doing here?" she asked surprised and ashamed.

"So it was true? You and Hotch… How could you?" Emily asked visibly hurt.

Penelope was too stunned to answer. When her brain caught the meaning of the words she looked at Emily with so much hurt that Emily regretted her words.

"You think that Hotch and I…" how could you think such a thing Em?"

"Pen, I'm sorry. I…"

"I would never do such a thing… I know how deep are your feelings for him." Penelope said looking away.

"Pen." Emily said putting her hand on her shoulder but quickly withdrew it when she saw her flinch. Then she noticed the bruise in her forehead.

"What happened?"

Penelope sighed inviting her inside. She knew that she couldn't lie to her friend.

"Come inside, it's a long story."


	7. Revelations

**Chap. 7 Revelations**

« Pen, why didn't you turn to us? Derek, I mean he's your best friend..."

"I called him, it's his girlfriend Lynn who picked up the phone. I left a message to him; I waited for him for two hours. I tried his phone but it went to voice mail. I didn't want to disturb JJ with her family and you who was with your mother."

"Oh Pen…" Emily said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I called Hotch, I didn't know what to do. He had been so caring these past few days. I couldn't tell you and asked him not to tell you. He told me I would be safe at his place… then today happened. Now, I can go back home…" she finished.

Emily hugged her tightly.

"I won't say a word Pen, call me whenever you want. When will you return to work?"

"Tomorrow maybe."

"You should rest."

"I would become insane if I stay at home."

"Hotch won't be glad."

"He had done so much already. I understand why you fell in love with him."

"Yes, but he doesn't share my feelings."

"He will go there…"

Emily shrugged.

"I should probably head back now. Hotch will kill me."

"Thank you Emily. I'll be home tonight if you want to have some girl time."

"Yeah, I'll call you."

Penelope closed the door behind her and decided to take a shower before packing her belongings.

* * *

"Where did you go?" JJ asked to Emily when she came back in the bullpen.

'I had some errands to run."

"You seem better."

"I'm better." Emily said but JJ noticed the sadness in her eyes.

JJ patted her arm and went back in her office.

Derek looked at Emily all the afternoon.

"I thought that knowing that your beloved Aaron is sleeping with our tech would have crushed you, Prentiss."

"They're not having an affair Morgan. If you have raised your head from between your legs you would have known, that this is impossible."

Derek looked at her suspiciously, then Hotch called him.

"Morgan in my office."

Derek found him along with Rossi.

"Yes?"

"Morgan, I rather believe that you didn't spread a false rumour."

"So it's a rumour now?" Morgan asked.

"What's the matter with you? You're insubordinate."

"I worry for my friend."

"Maybe you should have worried when she didn't call you back that night."

"What?"

"I'm not the one o tell you… I warn you change your behaviour or I'll grant you some time off."

Derek left, wondering the meaning of Hotch's words.


	8. Lies and truths

**Chap. 8 Lies and truths**

Hotch felt panic when he entered his empty apartment.

Nonetheless he called for Penelope even if he knew she wasn't there. Gone were her clothes in the guest room. He called her on her cell that was still disconnected.

He decided to do the only thing he could think about.

* * *

"Derek, what's the matter with you?" Lynn asked while they were having dinner.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Penelope."

"You're still thinking about her! Is there something I should know about you two?"

"She's my best friend. I have to worry about her."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but there are some different things that you share with your best friend."

"Listen, tonight is about us not about her…"

"I know sorry. Do you remember when she called that night?"

"Yeah;"

"Well, she promised to call the next morning, right? But she didn't call, and then she took some time off. I discovered that she was seeing my boss… whoa something isn't right here!" his mind was working.

"What did she tell you exactly that night? Did she sound ill or hurt?"

He felt Lynn tense up.

"Lynn?"

"I… know I shouldn't have done that."

"What did you do?" he asked alarmed.

"She called because she had an argument with her boyfriend and needed a place to stay. As I was the one who picked up the phone she didn't want to disturb you. She said that she would find another solution."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"She begged me not to. You forgive me?"

Derek nodded but wondered why he was with an empty-headed as Lynn.

He promised himself that he would find Penelope and talk to her. He also needed to apologize to Hotch and Emily as well. Surely Hotch was the one Penelope had turned to that day. He wished he had picked up his phone…

* * *

Penelope sighed when she heard the knock at her door. She knew exactly who it was.

"Good evening sir."

"Penelope! Why did you leave my place?"

"I… Kevin's no longer a threat so I thought that…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course: you've done so much for me. I could have damaged your relationship with Emily."

"What are you talking about?"

"Emily knows, she came to your place today and thought we were together…as an item."

"Damn Morgan!"

"What Derek has to do with this?"

"He spread that rumour about us."

"What? Oh God!"

"I'm mad at him you know… he's imagining things because he's worried about you."

"Yeah sure."

"Penelope, Derek didn't know why you called. His girlfriend lied to him…"

"That's ok Hotch. I think Derek and I better stay apart. She certainly lied to him but he didn't have to spread such rumours knowing that it would hurt Emily."

"So Emily?"

"You know it Hotch; I just don't know why you don't act on your feelings."

"You read me like a book."

Penelope smiled.

"I do care for her; I'm still raw after Hayley… I don't want to hurt her; maybe she wants more than what I'm able to give."

"You have to take a chance for love. She imagines that you don't like her."

Hotch nodded.

"Thanks. Are you sure you don't want to go back home with me?"

"I'm sure. I was going to have dinner. Want to join me?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next morning Derek was determined to do the right things, he apologized to Emily first saying that she must be right.

Then he went to Hotch.

"Hotch; I'm sorry about my behaviour. I realized that you must be helping Penelope after this argument with lynch."

"Argument?" Hotch asked with disbelief."

"Yeah, Lynn told me why Penelope called and I wish I had been there but its ok that it's been you."

Hotch nodded uncertain about what to say; Derek surely didn't know the truth. His detachment was not normal.

"Do you know when Garcia come back?"

"She must be there right now."

"Good; thank you for taking care of her."

"Be careful with her Morgan."

"Sure."

* * *

Penelope was running some searches when someone tapped her shoulder startling her.

She cried from fear turning in her chair.

"Derek Morgan, don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Penelope. I just wanted to say hello."

"Good morning to you too, Morgan."

He flinched at her cold tone.

Penelope turned back towards her computers.

"Are we okay, Pen?"

"Listen, Hotch told me about the sick rumours you spread so I'm at you right now."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't… I was just worried. I wished I had been there for you."

"Morgan, I'm done with you… it's not that we've been the best of friends these past few months."

"Baby Girl…"

He began massaging her shoulders but stopped when he was her flinch.

"Even my touch disgust you now?" he asked hurt.

"Derek everything's not about you, you know. I'm trying to recover from…"

"What? Your little argument with Lynch?" he asked sarcastically.

"My LITTLE argument! Do you ever know what he did to me?"

"You had an argument, Lynn told me…"

"Yeah Lynn told you… I should have known…" she whispered.

She touched her forehead and Derek noticed the cut.

"What happened to you baby girl?" he asked with a sweet voice. He eyes were telling him that what happened was far from being an ordinary argument.

"Derek, that's ok. It's over now. You should get back to work."

"Penelope, please." He begged.

"I need to know. After that, I'll leave you alone."

"Promise me you won't do anything against yourself, Derek."

"I promise."

"Kevin broke up with me some times ago, then he came back but I wouldn't go back with him. That night, he came to my place, we had an argument and he…"

"He what?"

"He raped me.

"Oh god. Is it why you called me?"

Penelope nodded.

"I needed a lift from the hospital… I told your girlfriend it was urgent; that I needed you to come. She promised to tell you. I waited for you for two hours… then I called Hotch."

"Pen…"

"Let me finish. I don't blame you. I know that we haven't been very close. I didn't want to believe that you've chosen to stay with her…"

"I didn't know."

"Yeah. Hotch told me. I really don't blame you Derek but I prefer if we let some space between us for the moment. I'm still raw and strangely Hotch is the only male I feel comfortable with for the moment"

"He's the one who helped you. It should have been me." He said bitterly.

"Derek, I still don't understand why you have these crazy ideas in your head. My personal life is none of your business."

"Is there any chance that you forgive me one day?"

"There's always a chance."

Derek looked at her with tears in his eyes and quickly left her office.

_**A/N: well I'm done with this story. I'm a little annoyed of where my muse led me. there will certainly be a sequel.**_


End file.
